The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming an elongated metal article and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method allowing three-dimensional forming of articles in a single one step process.
Numerous patent publications are known disclosing apparatuses and associated methods of forming elongated articles in multistage processes to convert, for example, extruded tubular Al-shapes into finished articles of desired configuration by stretching of the Al-shapes beyond the yield point of the material and subsequently/simultaneously employing a set of dies resulting in bending of the shapes.
However, all the hitherto known apparatuses do not assure a reliable, precise and economical manufacturing of three-dimensionally reshaped articles in one single operation without need for exchange and/or use of additional forming means (tools).